Forum:Common Series 2
This is the forum to discuss ideas about Common Series 2 (Coming Soon). BlackGear will be the head writer and everyone is invited. Story Arc Here's my idea. The continuities of all the authors are clashing. Some continuities become one, some are destroyed. The Time Lords, it turns out, created these continuities by disrupting time. THEY are the ones trying to destroy the world. In The M-project, they fight the doctor and send him back to the tardis, which breaks down and then comes the next episode. They come back in the finale, and this time, the doctor wins. Irockz707 16:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) But the Time Lords are dead, unless someone plans on bringing them back. IMO, the majority of them should stay dead, to carry on that 'last of the Time Lords' effect on the Doctor which has been going on since Series 1. The evil dude. 10:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I've writen an episode for the first series called The Borderland which features the return of the Master and in the end of the episode he escapes so that he could return in series 2. And I'll write a two-part episode of series 2 called Shadow of Malevolence/The Call of the Evil which also features the Master and he will apear to die at the end of the episode so that the Doctor will continue to think that he is the last of the Time Lords. Maybe BlackGear can write him back for the finale as the main antagonist, or just a minor one. If he doesn't then I'll write the Master back in series 3, becoming a secondary story arc. Give it some thought. - Time Guardian 14:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe some time-devouring creatures (or monsters from another universe) seek out a Time Lord to power their machine to destroy all lifeforms on Earth, as Time Lords are time-sensitive and using them could make them able to manipulate temporal energy on a massive scale. The story arc would be how these creatures have unknowingly left clues to their existence, which the Doctor only vaguely notices until he suddenly remembers in the finale. During the finale, the Doctor sees that the Master was saved from death by these creatures, only to be used as their power source after giving up on the Doctor. The clues could possibly be something like a shadowy figure in the distance (Don't Look Now dwarf style) or strange runes in locations where they shouldn't be, like Leadworth or London in the present day (as location markers or something), or maybe both and some other things as well. What do you all think? --BG 18:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I really like that idea, BG. The strange runes are a good idea for story arc = it'll make people have to look hard for the clues (if these were real televised episodes, anyway). And we should keep the Earth as this finale's stake - since the entire universe or reality being at stake can get repetitive. TG, I don't mind the Master returning, since he's a cool guy :D The evil dude. 17:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) So are we in agreement? Malevolent creatures (from another galaxy/universe/reality/whatever) are searching for a good enough Time Lord and leave strange markings everywhere as coordiantes (or a trail - like the breadcrumbs from Hansel and Gretel) and the finale shows that the Doctor realises that the markings have been everywhere and that they have used the Master instead to power the device that will destroy the Earth for an unknown reason as of yet. Maybe to power their armada? Or create an event similar to the creation of the Eye of Harmony and allow them better time travel or to create their own Paradox Machine? We good with that? --BG 23:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm cool with that. The evil dude. 05:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) It's using my idea that every story arc leads to another one, so the multiverse is cracked(and you've got no idea how am I going to resolve this but the answer is in the title) and these felas find themselves here niiiice one BG. So these guys want to time travel, maybe because they started the Time War in their universe but now they don't have enough power to time travel as efectively as before so now they need a Time Lord in order to make another Eye of Harmony or something, something, well I don't know. What do you think. Time Guardian 14:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for the support Evil Dude. That idea really works. Why wouldn't there be a parallel Time War somewhere else? And I'll try and work out the holes in the general finale plot later (which would more than likely involve scrapping my original idea for the villains - which to be honest, were crap). But I think that could work, brilliant. --BG 17:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Companions My story will feature a companion named James Harper he's the leader of a rebelion against the Master(who has somehow gained control over his planet). There are two possible endings 1) The Master escapes to fight again in the finale(but the Doctor doesn't know that) then the Doctor invites James to travel with them and he says yes. 2) The Master's fate is left unknown and James refuses to travel with the Doctor and Amy. If Irockz707 wants him in his story then it's ending 1. But if he doesn't then it's ending 2. Let me know what you think. - Time Guardian 18:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) It'll be ending 1, but the doctor gets teleported from his TARDIS at the very start of the episode, and he takes a hologram of Phoenix as his companion to defeat all the other renegade time lords. (the master, the monk and Omega) Irockz707 17:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S Romana returns in my story as well. Villains The Time Lords returning is out of the question, but some of you might know that in Doctor Who when one series wide story arc is resolved another is undirectly created because of it(There's a rumour that when the 2009 specials arc was resolved with the doctor regenerating the TARDIS' defences were weakend allowing Omega to take control of it which in turn lead to the Series 5 cracks arc which in the end lead to series 6 silence arc). So when the Multiverse was weakend during the series 1 multiverse arc, a parallel version of the Time Lords running away from a parallel version of the Time War ended up in our universe. So the Time Lords could return but I don't recomend it just yet. The Master however is returning as I've writen it into my episodes. - Time Guardian 15:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Anyone no any good actors (or actresses - Pestilence/Famine could be female) to play the remaining Horsemen? --BG 19:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Arnold Schwarzenegger would be good as War, but I think he could also play Famine and Pestilence. Death would be good with a voice like Voldemort's. Just ideas. The evil dude. 05:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Episodes